


Disco Heaven

by WrestleSlash



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bisexuality, Disco, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Friendship, Gay Bar, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Queer Culture, Recreational Drug Use, Roller Derby, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Social Issues, dance competition, saturday night fever inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleSlash/pseuds/WrestleSlash
Summary: *It's the late 1970s when Disco was at its peak. Our story starts with a young, wide-eye University student by the name of Tyler Breeze. It’s a very special birthday for Tyler, his 21st!Tyler's close-knit group of friends decide to take him for a night on the town - and it’ll be a night he’ll never forget. Ruby takes the birthday boy to club “Stardust” - an unassuming gay club on L.A.’s famous Sunset Strip Boulevard. There, Tyler meets a dancer, who goes by the name of “Fandango” or “Dango” for short.*working description
Relationships: Fandango/Summer Rae, Liv Morgan/Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace, Tyler Breeze/Fandango
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Friday Night Fever (Ch. 1 - Side A)

**Author's Note:**

> ###  **Author’s Note:**
> 
>   
>  **This is a story I had come up with sometime back in 2017 and never finished it due to lack of motivation. But ever since Breezango became NXT Champs recently, I guess you could say it re-ignited the flame to write this. I never stopped loving Breezango (and never will) but I’m happy to be writing about them again.**   
>    
>  **On to the story itself. For starters, it’s an AU (alternate universe) that takes place in the late 1970s (sometime between 1977-1979) at the height of the Disco era. **The story will be told in two POVs: Tyler’s and Dango’s.** For the sake of establishing the setting, there will be some 70s lingo thrown in here and there (I’ll try not to overdue it though) and will include a link to the dictionary we used in case you want to look the words up. Tyler is a student at UCLA and Dango’s an exotic dancer at a disco/gay club called the “Stardust”.**   
>    
>  **Another thing I’d like to point out is that I’m giving this story an “M” rating for the following reasons: strong language (swearing/cussing), implied drug use, smoking, drinking, and sexual situations, other mature themes, social/racial issues, and some homophobia. I include these themes because I want to be authentic to the time period the story is set in when problems like these existed (and unfortunately still do). I won’t get too explicit (if I do then I will put a warning). But other than those few things, it’s a fun story and I hope you’ll enjoy reading it.**   
>  **  
>  _Shout-out to the Breezey to my Dango[@organized-chaos-85](https://tmblr.co/m8tVqzP95MJXQEaez2oQiew) for being a great co-author and friend :) _   
>  **   
>    
>  **-WS**   
>    
>  **Cool 1970s Slang:**   
>  [https://grammar.yourdictionary.com/slang/1970-s-slang.html](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgrammar.yourdictionary.com%2Fslang%2F1970-s-slang.html&t=MWE4ZjA4Y2NkYmY5ZGU1YmVjYjdmNjljYzljNjk2M2NiMTY4MDkwZiw5ZWIxYjhhM2ZkNGUwNzM3Zjc2NjMxMjFkY2NmZDhjZTk4MmZiMjM0&ts=1600722175)   
>    
> 

I’m studying in my dorm room with Ruby Riott, a.k.a my roommate and close friend. The “Saturday Night Fever” soundtrack is playing on the avocado-colored record player and at some point I must’ve zoned out. 

“Sorry, Breeze, didn’t mean to keep you up.” Ruby sarcastically says to me.

“H-wuh-what?” I sit up in my seat, drool all over my textbook and polo shirt.

“What’s up with you? This is the fourth time you’ve spaced out! Honestly, I should’ve done what I did on Saturday, that marker moustache I gave you was out of sight.”

“Ruby,” I say, “You’re a riot.” She sticks her tongue out in response.

An hour later, Ruby’s bored out of her mind, “So, have you thought about how you’re gonna knock ‘em dead on your big day?”

“Honestly? I haven’t given it much thought Roo-Roo. For me, it’s a day like any other.”

This response prompts the brunette to jump out of her bed. She places her hands on her hips, looking absolutely defiant. Have I mentioned she can be very… intimidating?

“Are my ears bleeding? Or did you just say that your birthday is ‘a day like any other’? You’re trippin’ man!” She exclaims.

“Fine, I guess I can try to take my birthday to the max. How about non-stop sodas?” I quip back.

Ruby flips the bird at me, “How adorable. Keep that attitude up and you’ll be lucky enough to get a cupcake.” She cooly remarks. “You’re turning 21! That calls for the good shit.”

“Shit is subjective.”

She grabs an orange chenille pillow from her bed and throws it directly at my face. “Eat thread!” And then we embark on a late night pillow fight.

Next day, after a hefty round of classes, I’m laying on the quad with my best friend, Nattie. You get the feeling that it’s Friday as the students are leaving their classes in a dash for a night on the town. We’re sitting up against a large oak tree, soaking in the sun and the gentle Cali breeze.

This peaceful moment comes to halt when Ruby approaches us, “What are you weirdos up to?”

Nattie, eyes still closed, says. “Chillaxin’. You should try it.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s Friday night, get your lazy bones off the grass! We’re going out! Bae’s coming too.” 

By “bae” Ruby refers to Liv, her girlfriend who's another good friend of mine.

“You know I hate surprises Roo. I’m not going anywhere unless I’ve been consulted first. So you’re shit out of luck.” I say to her.

“Oh trust me, Breeze, you’ll like this one.” She says with a mischievous grin.

I grimace, “Great.”

Shortly after, we go back to our dorm to freshen up and pick out what to wear for the night. I’m very torn between a silk blue shirt or a green velour v-neck. And don’t get me started on the bottoms! I still have yet to warm up to these striped bell bottom pants Liv bought me. 

“Nattie, what should I wear? I can’t decide on the shirt. Are these pants too loud? Why is Ruby making me do this?” I practically ask at lightspeed, pacing around the room. I attempt to calm my nerves with a cigarette.

“In her strange way, she’s putting you through this torture for your own good.”

“Again. HOW?”

“Tyler, you only turn 21 once. Doesn’t this important milestone in your life make you wanna, I dunno, get out of your comfort zone?”

I let out a heavy sigh, “I hate that you’re always right.” Nattie, already dressed in a hot pink jumpsuit and platforms, pulls me into a hug.

“Hey, it’s part of my job as your best friend to always be right. Also be careful with that thing. You burn the suit, you buy it.” I let go of Nattie and put out my cig.

“Are we waiting for them here? Or are we supposed to meet up with them?” I ask, finally deciding on an outfit. I hate to admit it, but despite being the only guy in the dorm, I take the longest to get dressed.

“Ruby’s leaving with us and then we’re gonna pick up Liv from the Y. Ruby’s gonna be here at 9:00.” Nattie explains to me.

“9:00!? Isn’t that a bit late?”

“Wow, Tyler, you’ve never been to any club since we’ve moved here? Most of them don’t even really get started ‘till 10:00.” Nattie states matter-of-factly.

I clear my throat, “I knew that.” 

Nattie mutters an “uh-huh”.

Arm-in-arm we walk out into the crisp January night. We can already easily spot Liv, with her long flowing blonde hair and high platform boots. 

_How does she walk in those?_

Liv runs up to me and jumps on my back, nearly causing me to lose balance.

“Uh, shouldn't I be getting the piggyback ride?” I comment.

“No, because you’re not wearing chunky platforms. And, besides, you're soooo much better at this than me.” The blonde wraps her arms around my neck, and playfully licks my cheek. I shudder. When it comes to surprising people, I'm always her favorite target. 

“Hey, bae, while you’re _spreading_ all of your love, how about sending some my way?” Ruby calls out to Liv. She gets off my back (thankfully) and jumps on Ruby’s instead, giving her all sorts of love bites on the nape of her partner’s neck. It gets pretty steamy that Nattie and I have to look away.

We follow Ruby’s lead and take two buses and walk a few blocks on Sunset Boulevard until we finally reach our destination.

Ruby stops us momentarily to take some pills out of her pocket.

“So, what’ll it be, you beautiful people? Uppers or downers?” She asks us, holding the different capsules in her palm.

“I’ll pass, I had a big lunch," says Nattie. Apart from the occasional cocktail, she doesn’t have many vices.

Liv swipes a few and swallows them all at once. Ruby shows them to me but I decline. Jeez, even I'm not crazy enough to try those… although I could use a pick-me-up. 

My heart beats faster when I see the flashing neon sign on the front door: “Hot Boys” underneath an even bigger sign “Stardust” which I’m guessing is the name of the club. 

The others have already gone in, while I’m stupidly still standing out in the cold, too chicken to go in. ‘Cause I know once I’m in, there’s no coming out. Ruby will make sure of it. My blue suede faux fur jacket isn’t enough to keep me warm so I decide to go in.

I gulp and reach out for the door handle. It’s a very small, packed club and there’s a strong cigarette smell among other scents I don’t recognize (and probably don’t want to know). The girls call for me to join them at a booth they’ve found nudged in a corner with a fairly good view of the stage (if you can even call it that).

The dance floor is lively and the sounds of disco hits fill the room. The music fades out when a man with half his face painted gold appears on stage holding a sparkly microphone. 

In a hypnotic yet gravelly voice he begins, “Hello and welcome to the,” dramatic pause, “Stardust Club! Where your fantasies become reality and your... uh, reality becomes fantasy!” The golden-man utters that last statement awkwardly. He also appears to give an annoyed look at someone in the crowd.

_Wow, who’s the genius that came up with that golden line?_

The audience gives a confused, sporadic clap.

“Anyway… without further ado, let this be a night of pure pleasure and fulfillment! Enjoy the Stardust’s main attraction, our stellar dancers!” The golden announcer leaves the stage while the gorgeous dancers make their presence known.

There’s 11 of them dressed in sexy cop outfits. “Hot Cop” by Village People starts playing, though, the music is somewhat drowned out by the shouting and wolf-whistling of the crowd. The dancers begin their sensuous routine by ripping off their long pants, revealing the shortest black speedos with a fake badge clipped on them.

“I definitely want a closer look!” Liv loudly declares, taking a tequila shot and then makes her way onto the dance floor.

Ruby quickly takes her own shot just before joining Liv.

There’s this one particular dancer I can’t take my eyes off of. He’s probably taller than 6’1, has a tan (not sure if it’s real or not), dark curly hair, sultry brown eyes, and the most amazing six-pack I’ve ever seen.

_Shit._

He saw me looking at him. I quickly turn away and decide to take my own shot. Damn, that burned a hole in my throat causing a coughing fit.

“Tyler, you okay?” Nattie takes a break from her pinot grigio to pat my back.

I respond hoarsely, “I’m fine. Just drank too fast.” I swear, I can feel tan-man’s eyes on me, he’s really not helping. You think he gets off on torturing customers like this? 

“Surprised you even wanted tequila. You usually never drink anything harder than a light beer.”

“Tell me, Nattie, is that guy staring at me?” I subtly nod in the direction of the dancer.

“Nope.” 

_Good._

“He’s walking over here.” She says.

_Shit times ten._

“Nattie, please get me out of here!” I whisper-shout to her.

“Why? What’s wrong?” She’s looking around the club for any sign of danger. “I don’t see anything.”

I facepalm, “He’s a really tall guy who won’t stop staring at me!”

“Oh him? I’m sure it’s all part of the act you know? He does work here after all," Nattie states.

_You don’t say?_

“I can’t handle talking to him. My nerves are creepin’ on me, man!"

“You better think fast ‘cause he’s slithering here fairly quickly.”

“Nat, you’re not helping!” I whine.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help.” 

Unfortunately, her idea of “helping” is ditching me for the bar. I need to reconsider my friend group.

“Why, hello, mister.” A deep voice says.

_Great, he has a sexy voice to compliment his body._

I try to look “casual” but in reality I look the complete opposite. He slides into the booth but keeps a comfortable distance between us.

“Oh, hello.” I say cooly.

“Mind if I have a drink, gorgeous?” He asks.

_Don’t blush!_

“Oh, sure. Go ahead.” I respond, still not making direct eye contact. I should be ok as long as I don’t look at him.

“Thanks, babe.” He downs the tequila shot. “So, what brings you to the Stardust?”

“What brings you to this booth?” I say back.

The other man laughs, revealing his pearly-white teeth. “You’re sassy! I like it. But, to answer your question, I noticed you looking at me.” He winks.

I try to play coy, “Are you sure that was me?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I don’t see any other foxy blondes in this joint.”

 _He’s too good at this, he’s got me cornered_.

“What brings you to Stardust? I definitely would’ve remembered if I saw you before. I never forget a face, much less one as beautiful as yours.”

I can feel myself sliding further away even though he hasn’t moved. “I’m, um, here for my birthday. A treat from my friends who are drunkenly dancing on the floor now.”

The dancer searches for them in the crowd and then points out a brunette and a blonde, “Are they those cool cats over there?”

Ruby and Liv are getting their boogie on in the most provocative ways possible. Now I definitely wanna hide under the booth, “Yep, that’s them.”

“Wow, they’ve got a lot of passion for each other. It’s beautiful. You know, a lot of people come here to escape and be themselves. It’s one of my favorite things about this job. It’s a tough world out there.”

“It sure is. So, what do they call you?” I ask.

“Fahn-dahn-go, but everyone calls me Dango. What’s yours?” He flashes a smile.

_That’s an interesting name… and pronunciation._

“Tyler, Tyler Breeze.”

“I like a good breeze. A very Happy Birthday to you, Tyler.”

You wouldn’t believe the numerous dumb “breeze” jokes I’ve heard throughout my life. But, I gotta admit, he strangely made that line work.

I can’t resist the temptation to look at him when I thank him.

“Have you always lived in L.A.?” Dango asks.

“No, I’ve only been here for a few years, to study.”

“Oh, so you’re imported?”

I nearly choke on my own saliva, “Not exactly. More like exported.”

_What am I? A fine wine?_

Dango seems to be genuinely confused by this comment, like scratching-his-beard levels of confusion.

“I’m from Canada,” I clarify.

The other man smiles, “Oh! That makes so much sense now. I’ve heard Canadians are very friendly but their bacon is very weird.”

“How so? It’s made from the same stuff as American bacon.”

“Your bacon is ham… and round and not very crispy.”

_Thank goodness he’s gorgeous._

I start laughing unsure if he’s telling a joke or being serious. I gotta live up to that Canadian friendliness, right?

“What’s so funny? It’s the sideburns isn’t it? They’re really trendy these days,” He responds.

“Your sideburns are fine, among other things.” I said I wouldn’t blush but here I am.

Dango slides a little closer to me, I guess he liked the compliment. He whispers to me, “You probably get this a lot, but you’re one of the most beautiful men I’ve ever seen. I’m not exaggerating.” 

It’s official, I’m now completely beet red, “I-I uh, thanks.” I don’t know if it got hotter in the club or if it’s just me. Maybe I need another drink. I motion for a waiter to bring another round of shots, I’m gonna need ‘em if Dango’s sticking around for the rest of the evening.

Dango’s on shot #10 whereas I’m on shot #3 and a half and my speech is already slurred. I can only imagine how glassy-eyed I am now.

“Tyler? Can I call you Breezey? Go easy on the drinks, you might hurt yourself.”

“I wanna dance, Durango! And you can call me whatever you want.” I embarrassingly tap his nose for added effect. 

Dango chuckles, “I’d love to dance but can you even get up babe?”

My attempts of getting up go about as well as you might expect from someone who drank more than they could handle.

Nattie returns to the table with a glass of my favorite light beer and another pinot grigio.

“Tyler, are you with us? What did you do to him?” Nattie demands an explanation from Dango.

“Nothing, we only talked. He ordered some extra shots for us and then this happened."

“That explains it. The most Tyler’s ever drank in a night is maybe one bottle of beer. Of course he chooses tonight to get himself blitzed.”

“Well, in his defense, it’s his birthday. But… I may have made things worse.” Dango admits.

Nattie shakes her head disapprovingly, “You bet your ass you did.”

Dango gets up from the booth, “I’m sorry, really. I wasn’t trying to do anything bad. I was just so drawn to your friend the moment I saw him.”

Nattie’s not buying it, “Yeah, that’s what they all say. Please go.” She shoos him away.

I’m somewhat passed out in the booth when I hear her tell Dango to leave. “I don’t want him to leave! You can’t make him!” I don’t care if I sound like a toddler right now.

Dango turns to me and takes my hand, “I don’t wanna cause any trouble between you and your friend. Just know that I really enjoyed our talk tonight, Tyler Breeze.” He then lifts my hand and plants a kiss on it. 

Before walking away he wishes me a “Happy Birthday” again. I may be seeing double now but I could clearly see a pout on that handsome face of his.

“You’re such a party pooper, Nattie!” I blow raspberries at her.

“Oh I’m the bad guy for wanting to protect you from a creep like him? You weren’t exactly making good decisions by drinking more than you should’ve!”

“He wasn’t a creep!” I cross my arms.

“Tyler, use your brain, not your pants.”

Before I can argue on my behalf, Ruby comes back from the dance floor with Liv on her back.

“So, tell us all about Mr. Unbelievably Tan. Even from way over there Liv could sense your chemistry.” Liv gives Ruby a certain look, “Fine, I sensed it too.” Liv smirks at that.

“Let’s come back next week!” Liv shouts.

“Haven’t you guys heard?” I say, using whatever strength I have to get up, “Nattie, grounded me.”

Liv gasps at that, “Nattie can’t do that!” She then turns to Ruby, “Can she?”

Ruby smirks, “Depends. What’s he in for, warden Neidhart?”

Nattie rolls her eyes, “Guys this isn’t funny! Something bad could’ve happened to him if I hadn’t stepped in.”

Liv and Ruby put on their best “shocked” faces. Ruby says, “Wait, you mean to say he’s in trouble for… having fun?” And Liv gives my butt a smack, “Tyler, you naughty boy!”

“Grow up!” Nattie says and then stomps towards the bus stop.

I bitterly mutter, “Yes, Mommy dearest.”

On that anti-climatic note, the three of us call it a night and head back home. Ruby has to practically carry me up the stairs to our dorm and on the trip back home, I may have barfed a few times.

I’m still way too buzzed to feel ashamed of myself and I’m thankful for that.

I passed out for a couple of hours, but around 3:00 am I woke up when I felt the urge to hurl again. I rushed to the bathroom and finally emptied what was left of the vile. I attempted to get some more sleep but I couldn’t stop thinking about Dango. I opened the window and allowed myself a smoke, losing myself in my thoughts. It wasn’t too long before Ruby joined me.

“Is this a private party? Or can I join you?” Ruby asks, lighting up a cig of her own.

“Go ahead.” We sit on there comfortably for a bit.

“Can’t stop thinking of him, huh? What was he like?” 

_Gotta admit, the fact that she’s this interested is adorable._

She continues, “Tell me everything, or at least what you remember before you went crazy on the booze.”

“Okay, first off, I didn’t go ‘crazy on the booze’.” Give me a little more credit than that. Sheesh.

“Secondly, I really want to see him again. I don’t know why but I feel this need to get to know him. We’re like magnets, we were attracting each other all night. But, Nattie’s probably right. I’m not using my head and he was likely just playing me. He’ll forget all about me tomorrow because I was just another customer.”

“You want my opinion? If your gut is telling you to talk to this guy, do it. Nattie can’t baby you forever, this is your life Tyler and as bae always tells me, ‘you only live once’. So go live yours boo.”

I rest my head on Ruby’s shoulder and we watch the moonlight. It may not have been what I had in mind for my birthday, but I’m glad she dragged me to that club because I had the time of my life.


	2. Life In The Fast Lane (Ch. 1 - Side B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for future reference, I highly recommend reading the chapters in Dango's POV with his voice in mind for two reasons:   
> 1) It's hilarious and 2) It makes the strange things he says in this story make a bit more sense. Hopefully that helps xD.

Tyler… the five most beautiful letters I’ve ever heard. He came into my life like a cool, mid-summer breeze even though it’s, you know, winter. Admittedly, I feel kind of awkward thinking about another man while laying in my ex-girlfriend’s bed. Especially after a _long_ night with her.

I really desired Tyler, but that wasn’t going to happen so I went to Summer for comfort, like I always do. And it’s this never-ending cycle of breaking up and making up. I don’t even know what we are anymore. I know it’s a matter of time until she kicks me out for the zillionth time for her new beau and I’m left homeless. How does this keep happening to me?

I wake up and Summer’s getting dressed, I can’t help but notice my handy-work all over her neck. I feel a sense of disgust with myself.

“Well, look who’s finally up.” She says to me while her eyes are still focused on her reflection. “I sure know how to tire you out huh?” 

“No one’s more of an expert than you are, Summer. What’s the new one’s name?” I tease her. 

“His name is Angel Garza. He’s latin and totally,” she says and then leans in to whisper in my ear, “ _saucy_.”

“Mild or Inferno?” I ask.

“Not sure, I’ll find out later.” She winks and gives my ear a little nibble. “Unless, you wanna join us?”

“Nah, you know what they say, ‘Two’s company, but three’s crampy’. And I’d hate for my style to be cramped.”

“I believe it’s ‘three’s a crowd’.” She corrects me.

Always the know-it-all isn’t she? But good golly, miss molly she’s a blonde bombshell.

Summer does a fake pouty face, “Aw, don’t tell me Dango hasn’t found any new dolls to play with? I’ve been telling you for months to work at a straight bar, there’s a lot more foxy ladies.”

 _Ouch, she knows how to hurt my ego too._

“Gay bars are more fun, not that you would know.”

“Suit yourself.” She says. And to further twist the knife, she gives me a steamy kiss before leaving me.

She’s got me wrapped around her little finger and I’m a helpless little boy. I think I might have a fetish for being someone’s shiny toy. Who knows?

I finally get out of bed and take a well-needed shower, anything to wash off whatever remnants of last night I can. On the way to work, I pick up some coffee for the boys (and I’m fairly proud of myself for remembering their favorites) and two dozen donuts (actually it’s one dozen plus ten… nine... ok seven). Once in the club, I’m immediately surrounded by them (it’s like watching moths to a flame), and I don’t even get a thank you. But I’ll let it slide since Fridays are our most busy day and they tend to be in a zombie-like state the next day.

They’re actually really nice boys… except Ziggler. I think he was born an asshole and wasn’t given enough hugs as a child. I personally deliver the best stuff to my bestie, Big E, who’s helping Dusty clean up the joint.

“Those better be pancakes, D-man. I need fuel!” He jokes while patting his stomach like a drum.

“They were all out of those. The girl at the counter told me some dude who goes by the letter ‘E’ ate them all. I think we might know him.”

“That’s real cute. Now, hand over the goods my brotha!”

I know better than to keep a hungry man waiting so I hand them over. As we enjoy our breakfast, my eyes are fixated on the booth where Tyler sat. I feel a pang of sadness in my soul knowing I may never see him again. What I wouldn’t give to have another moment with him.

I could slap myself for being a sappy puppy but I felt a real connection. Something I haven’t felt in a long time.

“Dango, my man, everything alright? Is there trouble in paradise?” He asks.

A bitter sigh escapes, “I haven’t been in paradise for a while. I caught a glimpse of it at the booth over there.”

“Don’t tell me you fell in love with a booth?” He jokes.

Normally I’d laugh at his sassy comments but this just hurts too much. “Yeah, I guess so.”

I don’t have time to continue my pity party so I keep myself occupied with work. The club is such a pigsty every night and it takes hours to get it all nice and shiny for the customers. 

We’re nearing happy hour, which is our peak hours, and I’m changing into my outfit of the night. They’re these really hot sparkly shorts with a matching tank top but knowing me that top isn’t staying on long. 

Saturday nights are pretty fun because they’re “Celebrity Impersonations Night”, I always get to play John Travolta (which makes sense since we both know how to light up the dance floor).

I’ve been trying to perfect my Travolta voice which hasn’t been easy since I’m not an Italian boy from Jersey - I’m a fisherman’s son from Maine, so unglamorous I know. But, whatever, I don’t make money off of impersonations. I let my hips take care of that.

Heath, Drew, and Jinder are dressed like characters from _**The Godfather**_ , but much sexier.

“Dango, man, what do you think? Can’t tell us apart, right?” Heath asks in his thick southern accent. 

They’re all dressed completely identical.

_Does he think I was born yesterday or something?_

“Heath, don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re not exactly built like Drew and Jinder.”

Jinder’s holding in his laughter, Drew’s hard as a rock as always (no pun intended), and Heath huffs like an offended Diva.

“Oh yeah? Well, your Travolta hair is flat. And you don’t nearly got enough body hair neither.” The red-head fires back.

“Whatever you say, Heath-Bar.”

“I 'dun told you to not call me that! Do I look like I’m made of toffee, almonds, and milk chocolate?”

I snicker, “Relax, man. I’m just messing with you.”

“Alright, boys, Plan B! What do you say about us dressing up as the cast of Ben-Hur?” Heath suggests.

“That’s what Drew and I suggested the first time. But you thought the toga made you look too pale!” Jinder answers back to Heath.

“Well can you blame me fer not wanting to look like Casper the Friendly Ghost?” Heath says.

One of the boys shouts, “Yeah! Halloween’s not for another 10 months!”

Heath flips them off and the locker room erupts with laughter.

Dusty enters the room looking like a hot mess, “Excuse me? We have customers we need to please! Chop-chop!”

Dolph, who’s putting the finishing touches of his cowboy get-up, “Dusty, keep your wig on. We’ll be out there in a minute.”

Dusty’s too stressed to get pissed at that comment and instead asks, “Do any of you know where my airheaded brother is?”

Speaking of the devil, the much younger Rhodes brother, Cody, shows up dressed as a devil. I just love seeing poetry in motion. I think that’s how the saying goes?

“You requested my presence, Brother Dearest?” Cody says in an overly-dramatic fashion, twiddling his fingers like a cartoon villain.

“I don’t have time for this nonsense! All of you get your asses on stage, now! Or I will have a meltdown!” Dusty pleads before leaving.

“You heard the man.” I say and we all go out to greet the rowdy crowd.

“Wait! You can’t go on stage without your star performer!” Mike shouts, pushing his way in front of us dressed as Elvis. 

As if he couldn’t be any more embarrassing, he gets up on stage and snatches the mic from the stand to say, “The King is here for one night only, get ready to love me tender. Uh-huh.” Miz finishes with a lip curl, “Thank you, thank you very much.”

Dolph then shoves Miz aside to sing a strange country version of Kiss’ “Rock and Roll All Nite”. The patrons must be drunk as skunks if they found that performance enjoyable. To each their own I guess. 

_Was it nickel beer night and no one told me about it?_

I make it a point to stay away from the stage since the boys are, quite literally, fighting each other over it. It gets ugly when they each want a piece of the spotlight. I hadn’t thought about Tyler for hours until I caught a glance of his booth. I spot a blond looking fellow and I’m feeling excited.

I slick my hair back and saunter my way towards him, I gotta look my best after all. “Tyler? Is that you? I kinda missed you.”

My hopes and dreams come crashing down when I realize that it is not my beloved Tyler. He’s way too old and not nearly as attractive.

The middle-aged man licks his lips, “I’m Chris. But everyone calls me Jericho, baby.” I can feel the hairs on my back standing up and I have a sudden urge to wash my hands.

Jericho pats on the booth for me to sit, and like a good boy, I do as I’m told. Curse my impeccable customer service.

He says, “Aw, don’t look too disappointed, honey. I’m sure I’m just as fun as that Tyler guy. Possibly better.”

_Maybe on another planet you are. Try again._

“Are you Canadian by any chance?” I ask.

This question seems to excite the wannabe-looking rocker, “Why, yes I am! You got a thing for Canucks, eh?”

“Prove it.” 

He pulls out his wallet and shows me his I.D. I hate myself for asking, because it turns out to be true.

I start performing my routine lap dance for him, wishing every single minute, every second, every millisecond that it’s over. He leaves a generous tip in my shorts, definitely enough to have decent meals this week rather than having my lunches at the Hot Dog cart. I get up to leave but he wraps his big arms around me, I guess he’s not satisfied yet.

“How much for more than a dance?”

“Depends. How much are you willing to spend?”

He pulls out a wad of cash from his tacky sequin jacket and drops it on the table.

“How does $500 sound?” He starts to kiss my neck.

I subtly push him away, “I’m worth more than that.”

But, that doesn’t sway him. He pulls out another wad of cash and piles it with his other one.

“$1000 and not a penny more. Does that work?” That’s... actually a lot of money. I’d be a real pin-head if I didn’t take it, even though I find him deplorable.

Against my better judgement, I take his hand and we head towards the Men’s room. We made sure no one else was in there and we kept ourselves _busy_ for over 30 minutes. We leave the restroom, he heads out the door and I’m $1000 richer. I also left my dignity in that restroom.

“Where the hell were you, Dango?” Dusty yells out of nowhere. I’m hoping he doesn’t notice my slight limp.

“I was, uh, tending to a customer.” I definitely feel like a child who colored on the walls.

Dusty appears livid but concerned, “More like that customer took inventory.” He sighs and then moves me to the side, “Dango, you know the rules here. I really don’t want to have to fire you.”

I feel a lump in my throat, “I’m sorry, Dusty. Truly. I just couldn’t say no to the money he offered. I need as much as I can get… especially these days.”

“Dango, just be careful next time. He could’ve been an undercover cop, or worse, he could’ve abducted you.”

“Really? I could’ve taken him easy.” I smack my fist in the palm of my hand.

Dusty doesn’t find this amusing, “Dango, is everything ok? Are you taking care of yourself?”

Ahh, good ol’ Dustin, being the concerned father he is. It breaks my heart that I’m letting him down, I deserve a time-out. “Well, Summer kicked me out. Again. But I’ll be ok.”

“Not again. Dango, you need to stop hurting yourself like this. Do you have a place to stay? I’d offer my place but you might have to share a bed with Cody and I’m sure you wouldn’t want that. He snores like a hog.”

I put on a fake smile and put my hand on his shoulder, “I’ll be fine, Goldie, you just worry about running this place.”

I take out a reasonable amount of my recent earnings and hand it to him, “It’s only fair I pour some money back into this club. Those light fixtures are getting rusty.”

Correction, I’m $500 richer but I’m ok with that. Man, I really wanted to get myself a nice steak dinner but that’ll have to wait for later. Much later.

The time flies by and while we’re closing up shop for the night, the anxiety about where I’m going to sleep for the night is getting to me. I help myself to the bar and start downing a bottle of hard liquor. That is, until Big E snatches it from my hands and takes his own sip.

“Going hard on the liquor I see. That’s never a good sign.” He says. It’s scary how well he knows me.

“I’m fine, it’s just been a long night. I deserve a damn drink.”

“Yeah, there’s taking a shot and then there’s chugging nearly a whole bottle of gin. That’s some hard shit, man.”

“I didn’t realize. Just grabbed the first thing I could find.”

“Will ya quit playin’ me for a sec and tell me what’s the skinny?” 

“I’m tired that’s all. I’ll be fine tomorrow.” I hate lying to him.

I’m the last one to leave the club so no one would see me walking to the park. I’ve got this bench that I like to sleep on, it’s fairly comfy, in a benchy kind of way. My only blanket is one of Dusty’s costume coats, it’s fluffy and warm. 

I look to the stars above me and think to myself,

_Life in the fast lane sure sucks... but it’s a hell of an Eagles song._


	3. Catch You On The Flip Side (Ch.2 - Side A)

It’s been a week since that night at the club - and I’m still pretty hung-up on that Dango guy. I’ve had a few embarrassing moments in which I mistook him for guys on campus. As far as crushes go, I haven’t had that many and nothing as strong as this one. 

I really need to buckle-down and study, I do have parents to please. They’re taking care of my university costs and expect me to excel no matter what - I’ve had to deal with this pressure to be perfect since a very young age.

“Are you high on 'Planet Disco' still?” Ruby says and throws a paper ball at my head. 

_Damn, I gotta stop making a habit out of that._

“Dude, this was mildly entertaining, but now it’s just said,” she continues. “Aren’t you gonna do something about it?”

“Yeah, forget it ever happened,” I retort.

She does an obnoxious buzzer sound, “Wrong answer! Try again!”

I shake my head, “I don’t know what you want from me!”

“I want you to take your skinny-butt back to that club and ask him out!”

I look at my own behind, “Not sure if that was a compliment or an insult?”

“Whatever, just saying you need to go for it.” 

“Easier said than done. Like, I already told you, I was probably just another customer to him.”

“I don’t buy that for a minute. He spent the whole time with you!”

“Uh, excuse me? He hasn’t exactly come to find me now, has he?”

“Gee, it’s almost as if LA’s a big city.”

Not being able to withstand anymore of this, I grab my books and ditch her for my next class.

“I thought you were gonna walk with me!” She shouts.

“Not today!”

“Fine, be that way!” She says, giving me a coy look while grabbing herself a cigarette.

_What is she going to do? I know she’s up to something. I can recognize that mischievous glint in her eye any day._

I don’t see or speak to Ruby much for the rest of the week. It isn’t until my shift at the Sunset Rockin’ Roller Rink that we cross paths again. It's Friday afternoon so I’m busy skating around cleaning tables, taking and delivering food orders while my good friend, Xavier Woods, is working the DJ booth. 

My uniform is definitely eye catching, that’s for sure, but for all the wrong reasons. It's a basic white t-shirt with the rink's logo, rainbow suspenders, tube socks, and matching red elbow and knee pads. The only saving grace is how good my thighs look in these tiny red shorts. The walky-talky is pretty fun to use, especially when things are slow and boring here, we have these funny code names and words.

“Hey, Breeze, I see your friends.” Woods points out as I near his booth.

“Oh, great. I hope they’re not gonna try to embarrass me.” I see Ruby and Liv headed towards the skate rental booth.

“Breeze, you’re turning red. What’s the skinny?” Xavier asks.

“Long story, Woodsy.” I skate to the other side of the room to avoid them, keeping busy with refilling drinks.

My attempt at avoiding my friends was all for nothing when they sneak up behind me and both shout, “HEY, BREEZE!” I nearly fall and grab onto one of the tables before hitting the ground.

I huff, “What do you want?” 

“Ruby’s got a surprise for you!” Liv says in a sing-song voice.

“Water balloons? Snake In A Can? Or was nearly falling on my ass not humiliating enough?”

“No, silly!” She pats my head then turns to Ruby, “Sweetie, I wanna tell him!” Liv’s practically jumping like a happy school-girl.

“Hun, calm down, it’s not like we’re seeing Cher.”

Liv sticks out her blue raspberry tongue, “Don’t get my hopes up like that!” She turns back to me, “You got a date, Blue Eyes!”

I sink into one of the chairs and groan, “Ugh, not again Ruby! You know I hate these blind dates!”

Ruby pretends to act innocent, “It’s not technically a ‘blind date’ because you two have already met.”

“ _Please_ don’t tell me you set me up with that Dilly guy? I mean, he’s cute, but SO not my type.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not 'Mr. Perfect 10' again,” says Ruby.

“Then who is it? Who’s the innocent soul you’ve roped into this scheme of yours?” I demand to know.

“Yeah, ‘cause exotic dancers are real innocent.” Liv says and then immediately puts her hand over her mouth. “Oops, guess I spoiled the surprise. Sorry!”

“What!?” My voice squeaks out. I breeze past those two and skate to Woods’ booth to tell him “I need a break!” Not even bothering to take my skates off, I go outside. 

I’m in dire need of a smoke now. 

_Thanks a lot you knuckleheads! Now I’m a hot mess!_

My shaky hands reach for the carton in my back pocket and as I’m about to light up, someone else already has a flame lit. Without even looking at this person, I eagerly light the cig.

“It’s good to see you again, Tyler.” A familiar husky voice says.

I turn my head to face this person and my eyes are buggin' out like a freaking grasshopper.

“Oh my god! Can this day get any worse?”

_Ok, that was probably rude... incredibly rude. But I can’t handle anymore surprises today!_

Dango’s trying not to appear offended, “Did I catch you at a bad time? I can leave if you want? I didn’t mean to cause you any stress.”

I quickly place my hand on Dango’s shoulder, “No! I should be, you know, saying the ‘s’ word.”

“The ‘s’ word?”

“You know, the word you say when you feel really bad about something you did?” Yes, I’m twiddling my thumbs as I say this.

“Oh, you mean ‘sorry’? I had another ‘s’ word in mind.” He gives me a little smirk.

_Cheeky devil._

He leans up against the wall, “Mind if I smoke?” 

“Not at all.”

He takes out a pack from his leather jacket. “I’m trying to cut down. Some nights I just need one though,” he admits.

“Yeah, I usually only smoke occasionally. Mostly, when I’m stressed, or nervous, or dealing with my parents, or…” My voice trails. “Ok, pretty much every single night,” I add with a nervous chuckle. He probably thinks I’m weird after saying that.

He doesn’t seem fazed by my high-strung nature, but his eyes do keep checking out my shorts. I self-consciously tug them down a little, which is totally pointless, they’re not going anywhere but up.

“I like the color red. It’s very… striking.”

 _Yeah… ‘cause I’m sure he just_ **_loves_ ** _the color red. That has to be it right?_

I decide to dish some cheekiness back to him, “Is that so? Well, I think that cream shirt looks nice on your complexion. I’m surprised to even _see_ you in a shirt.”

Dango’s smiling, “I’m a man full of surprises, Tyler.”

_If I wasn’t raised to be such a good boy, I’d kiss him right here. Right now. But I don’t want him to get the wrong idea of me. I’m not gonna be an easy lay for him._

He puts out his cig on the sole of his boots, “Let’s go inside. I want to step into your world, since you got to see mine.”

I don’t even realize that I'm licking my lips or that I’m sweating profusely when he says that. 

_I refuse to be drooling over him like a thirsty groupie!_

I put my cig out then flick it away, and respond as nonchalantly as possible, “I’m on the clock but I guess you can have a look around. If you can keep up!” I seductively skate back inside the building and he follows.

I’ve got Dango under my spell, which is right where I want him. This is my turf, after all. 

He seems perfectly content watching me clean tables and deliver food but I encourage him to lace up some skates.

 _C’mon, Dango, let’s see if you own the dance floor here like you do on stage at the_ **_Stardust_ ** _._

“I’m not skating by myself, you have to come with me. That’s the only way you’re gonna get me to do it.”

“You’re not afraid to skate in front of me, are you?” I smugly raise an eyebrow.

I think I struck a nerve ‘cause he ceremoniously gets up from the chair to grab a pair of skates.

_Oh, how men have such fragile egos. Always got to be proving themselves. I get a real kick out of it._

Dango rents some white and silver skates and rolls his way onto the rink while I watch him from behind the wall. Xavier puts on a funky song with a thumping bass line and right on cue, the lights dim and the disco ball glistens in the center of the room.

Once the music really picks up, Dango loosens up a bit and starts with some hip shaking working his way up to a shimmy. Liv and Ruby are watching him with interest, Liv even cheers him on.

He’s moving fairly smoothly on the skates, though, he's definitely taking small strides. Definitely the sign of someone who’s still a beginner on skates. Everything goes well until he does a split and can’t get up, like, at all.

Liv and Ruby both grit their teeth at the pain he must be feeling. I decide to swoop in to his rescue. 

“Need a hand?” I extend mine out to him and he grabs it. It was a bit difficult getting him up since he’s much bigger (and taller) than me. I’m a bit of shrimp compared to him (a very cute one though).

I guide Dango back to one of the tables for him to sit. Xavier probably saw what happened and hands me an ice pack, and says as discreetly as possible, “His boys are gonna need it.”

I give him the ice pack but instead of putting it on his crotch, he places it on his forehead. And I’m confused by this, “You can’t get up from a split and the only thing that hurts is your head?”

Dango bashfully says to me, “Yes, ‘cause my ego’s hurt. I tried channeling Travolta when I should’ve channeled Astaire.”

Even though we’ve only interacted once before this night, I can safely say that I just witnessed a different side of Dango. It’s pretty sweet, and so is he. Xavier comes back around and he keeps looking at Dango intently with his chin cupped and everything.

“Do I know you?” He says, circling Dango like a fly. “You look really familiar!”

“Well… I do work at the Stardust 6 days a week. I pretty much call myself ‘Mr. One-Day-Off’.”

“Are you friends with Big E?”

“Yes! Do you know him?”

“Been friends since we were in diapers. Love that cool cat. He’s told me a lot about you.”

“All good I hope.”

Xavier laughs, “All good from my neck of the Woods.”

Liv bursts into giggles, “Oh my gosh! I don’t know why that’s so funny!”

She can’t control her laughter to the point Ruby has to hold her. “Excuse her, I think she’s had one too many cream sodas. All that sugar gets to her sweet little head.” Ruby kisses Liv’s forehead.

_They’re so freaking cute that I could barf rainbows._

While they all talk amongst themselves, I decide to go for a skate of my own. I tend to show off a bit when I’m on the rink. I do a lot of fancy twirls and spins but Xavier seems to have taken over Dango’s attention.

_Woodsy, I love you, but BACK OFF!_

What’s the point of showing off my best moves if no one’s watching? I decide to skate back to them and I pull Dango onto the rink with me. I start dancing rather sensually and he just stands there.

“Aren’t you gonna dance with me? Don’t tell me you’re gonna let one bump keep your boogie down?” I taunt and shimmy around him.

“I can’t dance in skates, Tyler.”

“Just follow my lead.” I take both his hands and place them on my hips. I tip his chin up, “Hey, eyes up here.” We both do a slow swaying motion in a tight embrace. After a bit of that, I get him to spin me around a few times and I spin him too. Then, we finally get into a bit of a groove and Dango’s confidence sparks up again.

I’ve seen people do The Hustle on this very rink but I hadn’t had the balls to try it. What Dango and I do isn’t perfect but we don’t care. I don’t even realize the time passes us by and there’s no one else I’d rather waste it with. 

I almost don’t care that I’m on the clock and may be out of the job. But, man, it feels so good to be in another’s man’s arms. Our fingers are pretty much interlocked at this point and neither one of us wants to let go.

Dango’s cradling my face in his hands, “I really, really don’t want to leave but duty calls.”

I whisper in his ear, “Not even if I said ‘pretty please with a cherry on top?’”

Dango seems like he’s trying to restrain himself, “Sadly, no. I need to do the gentlemanly thing and call it a night.”

He moves away from me and I can’t help but groan a bit. “I have to agree with you there. It’s probably for the best.”

I sadly wave bye to him and he blows me a kiss. And, because I’m a total sap right now, I pretend to catch the kiss and put it in my pocket.

Before heading out the door, he says, “Adieu, sweet Prince Pretty.”

It’s official, I’ve lost all feeling in my limbs. I think Ruby’s gonna have to carry me back home. Again. And I’m not even drunk!

_What am I saying? I’m drunk with love!_


	4. One Is The Loneliest Number [a.k.a Lone Noodles] (Ch.2 - Side B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -PLEASE READ-  
> Trigger Warning: Mentions of drug use
> 
> *Also some of the characters ages we're changed a bit to fit the story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

_"One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do. Two can be as bad as one. It's the loneliest number since the number one." ~ Harry Nilsson_

I definitely owe those two chicks for setting me up on a date with my sweet Prince. I wish I could treat them to a night on the town or anything nice, really. Too bad I’ve got no digs for myself and a rather unstable income. I tried to ration those $500 I earned last week from that rocker guy but I couldn’t resist buying some nice threads for my date. I wanted to look my best for Tyler.

I think I might just about do anything for him - I’m in so deep, man.

It’s been a challenge trying to downplay my living situation - well, the lack of it I should say - especially around Big E and Dusty. Those two seem to always know if I’m in some kind of trouble, almost like they’ve got a Dang-O-meter.

The other boys are preoccupied with the new guy. He’s been bussing tables and bartending for a month but the men (and the few ladies that come here) just love him. Dusty would’ve been tripping if he didn’t add, whatever his name is, to our dance squad. 

Today's his first night as a Stardust dancer. So far, no one has stepped up to teach him the ropes - mostly because the guy is a 21-year-old, cocky, loud-mouth charmer and the boys see him as a bit of a threat. Many of the dancers, including myself, are getting up there in age.

Lucky for me (not really), I get stuck with the task of taking him under my wing. Dusty had us all gather earlier to determine who would volunteer to help.

“Congratulations, Dango!” Dusty says to me while shaking my hand.

Blinking with confusion, I ask, “For what?” 

_Did the new lights melt Dusty’s brain?_ _Damn, what kind of wattage are those lights packing?_

He announces, “Say hello to your new protégé!” That’s when I realized everyone took a step back.

_Snakes in the grass! I should’ve known._

Great, now I’m stuck with the new kid. I just had to daydream about Tyler in those tight red shorts. Well, I guess I better show...um...Aidan? Alan? Alfred? the ropes.

_Even Big E stepped back - this dude must be bad news or a real pain in the ass._

I reluctantly shake the new guy’s hand, “I’m Dango, and you are?”

He looks at me very disapprovingly, “Dude, I’ve been working here for a month and you still don’t know my name? It’s Adam.”

I blink again, and he frustratingly adds, "Adam Cole?"

_Oh, that’s right, Adam. Like an atom bomb. I’ll definitely remember now._

Dusty claps his hands together excitedly, “Dango, I hope you’ll have our boy ready for his opening night. I’m counting on you!”

“I’ll do my best, Goldie,” I say and then turn my attention back to Adam, “So, what are you wearing tonight? Do you have any dancing experience?”

He leans against the bar, “I know plenty and I haven’t decided on what I’m wearing, yet. I’m thinking leather.” 

“Well, I was planning on wearing something more colorful. I think it’d be a good idea if we match, you know? All the other guys will be too.”

He doesn’t seem pleased by this, “Yeah, but I don’t care what the others are doing. I wanna stick out.”

I rub my temples, I can feel a headache coming on, “Well, ok. I won’t stop you.”

_This kid’s gonna drive me to drink._

“Can I at least teach you how to dance, you know, properly?”

Adam rolls his eyes, “Oh please. What’s there to it besides twirling around a pole?”

_I think a blood vessel burst._

“Excuse me? But there’s more to this than gyrating and pelvic thrusting. Dance is an art form dammit!” I wag my finger at him like a father scolding his child.

_This is giving me some not so nice flashbacks of my own childhood…_

“I’m a stripper not a ballerina,” He snaps back.

I try to keep a calm voice, "We don’t call ourselves strippers, we’re exotic dancers.”

Cole crosses his arms, “And the difference is?”

“There’s an art to what we do. We perform, we create an atmosphere, but most importantly, we entertain.”

He cups his chin, I think he’s starting to get it, “Amazing, and I thought our job was simply to sell sex. The more you know!”

Nevermind.

_He’s really getting under my skin - I need to blow off some steam._

I tell Adam that we’ll talk some more later and then I step outside to find the nearest phone booth. I dial a number on a piece of paper that I have safely stored in my wallet.

The phone’s ringing and my anxiety increases with each ring.

“Hello?” I hear a familiar voice.

“Tyler? Do I have the right number?”

“Dango?”

“Yes! It works!”

I blush realizing that I said that out loud instead of in my head.

I can hear Tyler giggling a bit, “I’m very glad the phone works too.”

“The jig is up," I raise my hand up, "I’m not as cool as I think I am.”

Tyler giggles some more but then his voice turns cool, “Oh, that’s ok. I never thought you were.”

I think I know him well enough to know that was a joke… at least I think it was.

Almost as if he read my mind, he responds, “Dango, I hope you’re not pouting. You know I was just joking.”

“I was joking, too. I know I’m the coolest cat in town.”

“So, what’re you up to right now?” He asks me.

“Nothing much, just teaching this new guy the ropes.”

Tyler makes a purring sound, “Ooo, is he hot?”

“Like I’m gonna tell you. You’ll just have to come and see for yourself. Worst case scenario: you get to see me. Again.”

“Hmm, sounds tempting. I’ll think about it,” He says that last part in a sultry voice.

_I wonder if it’s possible to spontaneously combust from just hearing Tyler’s voice like that?_

I pat the beads of sweat on my head with the sleeve of my shirt.

“Well, I better get going. I have a class to attend. Don’t miss me too much, Dango.”

“I always do, my Prince.”

“Au revoir.”

“Uh, yeah, byeee,” I hang up the phone.

_'Byeee'... Really, Dango? Really?_

The music’s pumping, the lights are flashing, and the boys are doing their pre-show rituals.

_Yep, that’s a typical day in the life. Lots of drama queens, sequins, and hairspray._

Heath’s standing in front of the mirror asking Drew and Jinder, “Guys, real talk, do these shorts make me look fat? Am I more of a Winter or a Summer?”

Jinder’s annoyed, “Heath, you look fine. Will you stop asking?”

Drew just gives Heath a silent two thumbs up.

“Well, alrighty then. I just hate that I look like a straw of hay compared to you two.”

Tony's doing a work out in the middle of the room, a combination of squats, push-ups, and burpees.

Cedric and Mustafa are in the middle of an intense card game.

Miz is sitting on his director’s chair doing some vocal exercises for reasons I will never understand.

John Morrison, or whatever name he’s using today, is sitting cross legged on the floor, meditating.

_I have no idea how he can meditate in this chaos. Maybe I should try it._

Big E’s practicing some jokes for his comedy act and my stomach hurts from all the laughing. He’s a total riot, man.

And Dolph’s whining about there not being any sparkling water in the dressing room like the prima donna he is.

Cedric tells Ziggler, “Hey, man, maybe you should watch your back.” Mustafa's snickering behind his deck of cards.

Dolph’s spinning around trying to get the “Kick Me” sign off of his back. He grabs it, crumbles it into a ball and then hurls it across the room, hitting John on the forehead. I think he missed his target.

“You guys are so immature! I can’t work with these people!” He storms out of the room yelling for Dusty.

Cedric and Mustafa give each other a high-five.

I give John a poke, “Are you alive?”

With his eyes closed, he answers very calmly, “Yes, but I’m currently in a state of Nirvana. I’ll get back to you later.”

“What a weirdo,” says Mike.

“At least he doesn’t walk around with a stick up his butt,” Tony says.

“At least he’s not a fitness freak,” Mike retorts.

I stand in the middle of those two before things can get ugly (though my money’s on Tony - the man is built like a Greek statue). “Ladies, relax!”

“Who you callin’ lady? Twinkle toes!” Mike huffs and Tony stands down.

But Miz never learned to keep his mouth shut, “Yeah! You better run you Arnold Schwarzenegger wannabe!” Tony turns around and pops Mike in the mouth.

“You got anything else you want to say, you son of a bitch?” He threatens.

The boys have to pull Tony off of Mike, who’s got blood dripping from his lip.

Dusty enters the dressing room with a disgruntled Dolph, “What the hell happened here? Do I need to cut some of you boys?”

Miz points at Tony, “He started it!” And Tony tries lunging at him but is held back.

Dusty lets out a frustrated sigh, “Tony, you’re on bartending duties today. If this happens again, you can pack up your things. I will not tolerate such cattiness in my club! That goes for all of you.”

Shortly after Dusty leaves, Cody enters the room carrying a lot of stuff in his arms. I guess he scored us some “treats” tonight.

“Look what I got,” He dangles a clear bag full of white powder.

Adam comes out of nowhere and snatches it from his hands, “Thanks.”

Cody’s bemused, “Who the heck are you?”

Adam helps himself to the white powder, “Aren’t you a co-owner? I mean, it’s bad enough that my co-workers don’t remember my name let alone one of my ‘employers’. Some establishment you’re running.”

“I think we’re doing just fine running this place,” Cody responds, salvaging what’s left of the powder.

Adam scoffs, “Yeah, right. Your brother’s doing all the work and you’re just a screw-up.”

Cody goes up to Adam, poking him on the chest, “You wanna say that again, tough guy? I could fire you right now.”

It’s pretty obvious Adam wants to cause some bodily damage but even he knows this is a fight he shouldn’t start.

Cody smirks, “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He yells at the rest of us, “Ok, you divas, get on stage!”

We do as we’re told and after that warning Dusty gave us, we were all on our best behavior the rest of the evening.

The hours go by and there's no sign of Breeze or his friends. I was hoping I had enticed him enough to come back here. I'm sure he has his reasons, though.

Any who, the only visitors we received this evening were these rowdy-looking ruffians decked out in leather from head to toe. I’ll just call it as I see it: they look like one of those biker gangs, y’know, the kind you’d find at Woodstock.

They seem to be very friendly with Adam though…

There’s three of them: two big dark-haired dudes with all kinds of tats and piercings and the other one stuck out like a sore thumb, a skinny and scrawny red-head with a baby-face. They embraced Cole with open arms while the small one tried to join the huddle.

“Dude! You were so awesome! I wish I could do that,” the red-head squeals, bouncing excitedly.

Adam gives him a smile and a pat on the head, “Thanks, Kyle.”

“Yeah, what the kid said. You did good, boss,” says the dark-haired one with short-hair.

_Boss? What is he a mobster?_

“Appreciate the support guys. Drinks on me!” Adam exclaims and a waiter comes over with a tray of beers and one Cola. The guys clink their glasses and chug down the drinks.

“Hey, Cole, you got a quarter on ya?” Kyle asks.

Adam digs around in the pocket of his leather vest and then tosses a coin, “Here, what do you need it for?”

Kyle points at one of the colorful speakers, “I noticed a jukebox way over there. I want to put on a new tune, this disco stuff’s gettin’ kinda stale.”

The one with the thick beard mutters, “What a dork.”

Adam’s expression hardens, “Hey, he's MY dork. I'd suggest you get used to it."

I can’t help but notice Adam looking at Kyle affectionately as he plays air guitar to “Love Gun” by KISS.

I turn my attention from Adam and his boys. I got my own motley crew to rejoin, and Big E’s motioning for me to go backstage.

I guess Tyler couldn’t make it tonight. I hope I’ll get to see him soon.

Adam rejoins us as well and we work the rest of the night without a hitch. For a slow night, we all made decent tips and after we closed, I was back out on the streets of L.A.

I keep my dance outfits in a large paper bag with my tip money so I can take it to the laundromat. In a smaller paper bag, I have a sloppy joe sandwich. I walk until I find the bench that has been my bed these past few nights.

Approaching the bench, I can hear some ruffling at a nearby garbage can.

_Good Golly, that freaked me out!_

Out of sheer curiosity, or maybe outright stupidity, I go towards the noise and a huge creature jumps out.

_AHHHH! I’ll pretend that I didn’t just shriek like a little girl._

Good thing my booty broke my fall and the creature in question turns out to be a dog.

“Hey there, I’m not going to hurt you. Come here.” I extend a hand for the dog to sniff so he knows I’m harmless.

The dog sniffs my hand and moves closer to me, “Such a cute little fellow. Way too cute and friendly to be out here by yourself.” I pet the dog not caring if he’s dirty. Poor thing just needs a little love.

With my new furry friend, I walk back to my “bed”. I arrange my bag of clothes as a pillow and use Dusty’s coat as a blanket.

“Are you hungry, boy...or girl?” The dog barks at me and I give him my sloppy joe. “Wow, you must’ve been starving. You almost ate my hand off!” I laugh a bit.

The dog licks whatever remained of the sandwich and settles down underneath the bench.

“I gotta give you a name, your fur reminds me of a bowl of noodles. That’s what I’m gonna call you, ‘Noodles’! Do you like that?” I ask and the dog barks.

_I’ll take that as a ‘yes’._

I pet his head and then get myself as comfortable as possible.

“Sweet dreams, Noodles. Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day.”

_I guess you and I are just a pair of lone noodles._


	5. Can't Liv It Down (Ch. 3 - Side A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: During a phone conversation between Tyler and his mom, there's some implied homophobia. But other than that, the rest of the chapter is tame.**

Liv's practically bouncing as she grabs my arm and asks me, "Soooo, are you two, like, getting married?" she excitedly asks me, for the fifth time already.

I scoff, "Liv, it was one date. I'm sure you didn't want to marry Ruby the first time you laid eyes on her."

Liv giggles, "Pshh! Shows how well you know me. I got struck in the butt with Cupid's arrow since day one."

"Oh come on! You can't be that naive," I press on.

"Love hits us in different ways, Breeze. Anyway, when are you gonna see your boo again?"

I mutter, "He's not my boo."

"What?"

"Nevermind. I don't know, I haven't thought about it. I don't want to seem too eager. And it wouldn't hurt for _him_ to make the next move."

"He did make a move. He walked up to you that first night, he showed up to the date, he even called you! What more do you want from the guy?"

I turn away from Liv, "I just don't know if he's... trustworthy."

She moves in front of me, "What makes you think that? Did he do something to not earn your trust?"

"Not really. I mean, he did call me yesterday."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about! Just pick up the phone and give him a call. I'm sure he'll like it," she doesn't hesitate to hand over the phone to me.

I look at it apprehensively and then open up the phone book where Ruby wrote down the club's number. As I'm searching, Nattie shouts, "Tyler! You're never gonna guess who called you earlier."

_Crap! Did Dango call earlier and get an earful from Nattie?_

"Who?" I ask, not wanting to sound too excited.

"Your mom!" She answers rather excitedly.

_Oh. Great._

"I was studying here for a bit and she rang and I answered. We got to talk for a bit and it made me feel soooo homesick! I miss my old life sometimes. She misses you a ton!"

_And that's where Nattie and I differ a lot._

"Thanks, Nat. I'll be sure to give her a call when I can."

"Well, you're not doing anything now? Might as well get it over with."

_Ugh... she's so annoying. It's like my mom never left._

I give her a forced smile and take the phone with me to my room.

I dial the number and place a collect call to Canada and I wait (silently hoping she doesn't answer).

_Luck is not on my side today._

"Hi, Mom."

"Tyler! Sweetie! You called!"

I can practically feel her giving me kisses through the phone.

"Of course I was gonna call. I've just been busy with school, gotta get those good grades!"

She responds in a very high-and-mighty voice, "That's my boy! I trust that you're staying out of trouble, right?"

"Always, Mom."

I can picture her now: admiring her touched up manicure, looking at her reflection on the vanity, wearing her favorite fur stole and smoking through a cigarette holder like Audrey Hepburn. Y'know from _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ which is her favorite movie, ironically.

"So, how is Natalya? Have you met a lovely girl, yet?"

_I just love how she never wants to acknowledge my other friends. She's well aware that Nattie's not the only one. I ought to get a dime for every time she asks if I'm seeing a "lovely girl"._

"My **_friends_** are fine and no I haven't."

"I know you were always such a shy boy! But I'm sure if you put yourself out there, eventually, you'll find someone."

_I already have but there's no way I'm having that conversation anytime soon._

"That's how I met your father, after all! We were college sweethearts."

_That's funny, I've heard different stories. And now Dad's running off with younger women._

"Yep, I've heard the story a million times, Mom. You were studying Sociology, Dad played hockey and all the girls wanted him."

"And I was the lucky one!" She exclaims.

I don't know who she's trying to convince: me or herself? This call is getting kinda depressing.

I reluctantly ask, "How's Dad?"

"Oh, you know, out and about running the business." I think I heard the clink of her martini glass or my imagination's running wild.

"That's great. Sounds like things are going normal where you are."

"Are you still hanging with those," she pauses, "hippie girls?"

Here we go...

"Yes, I am. And they're not hippies, just unique individuals that I happen to care a lot about."

"Well, if you say so, Tyler dear. I just don't want you to have any bad influences."

_Ohhh right, 'cause I was raised by Mother Teresa._

"Mother, on top of my school work and new job, I don't have time for 'bad influences'."

I think she nearly choked on her drink, "A job? When did this happen? Where?"

"I've been working at a roller rink for 2 months already. And I'm very good at my job."

I can hear the disappointment in her voice, "Tyler, darling, if you need money you could've just asked! There's no need for you to work at a shabby place like that."

Ah, what phone call with mother dearest would be complete without her belittling every choice I make?

_Wait until she finds out I went to a gay disco bar, she'll flip!_

"Mom, I happen to like working there."

"I suppose a young person such as yourself might find it appealing. I just worry about the kind of people that go to those establishments."

"What kind of people are you referring to?"

She pauses for a bit (probably to finish her martini or light a new cigarette), "You know, those queer folk."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tyler, dear, you can't be this naive. I mean those homosexual people."

"So, you don't like gay people? Is that what you're saying?"

"It's not a matter of like or dislike. I just don't agree with their lifestyle, it's immoral. And that god-awful disco music! There's no such thing as quality these days."

_Right, I forgot. My mother's the second coming of the virgin Mary._

"Mother, I'd like to continue this conversation but I'm using Nattie's phone for this VERY LONG DISTANCE CALL," I say that last part loud enough for Nat to hear.

"Oh dear! Well in that case, we'll end things here then. But we really must get you your own phone line so this doesn't happen again. All my best to Natalya. Lots of love from me and Dad! Kisses!" She says before hanging up.

_Well that conversation was, for lack of a better word, enlightening. Very enlightening._

I put the phone back where it belongs and Nattie says to me from the couch, "You look like you saw a ghost. Everything fine on the home front?"

"Oh, everything's fine. Mom was her usual charming self."

Clearly not understanding my obvious sarcasm, Nat replies, "I know right? I love your Mom!"

_I can't tell if she's being witty or if she's that obtuse? I'm too mentally exhausted to figure out which one._

I decide to take a walk to clear my head. I go to my favorite boardwalk and simply stare out into the ocean for a while, it's so beautiful and calming. I guess it's fitting for a guy whose last name's Breeze to enjoy a nice breeze. How predictable.

I stay there for quite a while, watching people come and go, listening to the seagulls squawk and the waves crashing. One drawn out cigarette later, I begin walking away from there. Not ready to go back to the dorms, I continue mindlessly moving wherever my feet lead me.

Subconsciously, my feet somehow led me to the Stardust.

_Should I go inside?_

I'm not exactly dressed to impress and it's not like I have a lot of money on me right now. I wouldn't feel too good about not being able to tip those guys, they deserve it. But after that conversation with my mother, I just want to be in a judgement-free zone and watch Dango do his thing.

I go in but try to be as inconspicuous as possible and find a seat in an area far from the dance floor and stage. Nonetheless, that doesn't stop this one guy from approaching me.

"Hey, good-looking. I'm Adam," He leans against the side of the booth.

"Hi," I respond sheepishly.

"Aww, are you shy? Lucky for you, I'm great company."

_Is it a prerequisite to have a huge ego to work in these clubs?_

I shift uncomfortably in my seat, even tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

He continues, "So, have you been here before?" I guess he can't take a hint.

"Um, yes. Once."

"Oh really? When? I never forget a face."

_That line sounds very familiar._

"You guys seem to have great face-recognition skills."

Adam laughs, "Well, you're not wrong there."

Some other guy comes by and tells me, "Is he bugging you? He's new here."

But before I can answer he quickly says, "Oh wait, are you Dango's friend?"

"Maybe?" I bite my lower lip.

He gives me a smile, "You must be Tyler. You fit the description. I'm Big E!" He sticks his hand out for a handshake.

Adam obnoxiously clears his throat, "Um, E? I was kinda busy here."

"Mmm hmm," Big E responds to Adam then asks me, "You want me to get D-man for you?"

"No that's ok, I'm sure he's busy."

He gives me a pat on the shoulder with a little too much force, "He ain't doing anything, just sulking in the back. I'll get him!"

Adam says, "You know Fan... whatever his name is?"

I feel tempted to slap him, "Yes, I know him."

He steps back a little and raises both palms up, "Whoa, easy there, tiger. Just trying to make friendly conversation."

Right on cue, I hear that husky voice, "I think I'll take it from here."

Adam seems pissed, "I think that should be his choice don't you think?"

"Can't you read between the lines, Cole? He doesn't want to talk to you."

I can feel the tension mounting between those two, so I gotta step in, "It was nice talking to you, Adam."

Instead of walking away as I had hoped, he grabs my hand and plants a big kiss on it.

Adam says seductively in my ear, "If you ever want a good time, just look for me." 

That kiss was a little too wet for my liking.

Dango's face is totally red and not in the blushing kind of way. Adam gives him a cheeky smile before walking away and then gives me a wink followed by a finger gun.

"What was that?" Dango remarks angrily.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Why would you let that dirtbag touch you?"

"Dango, be reasonable, I didn't let anyone touch me. No one is allowed to touch me without my permission."

Dango takes a seat next to me but keeps distance, "Yeah, but that didn't stop you from being all flirty and googly-eyes around him. How do you think that made me feel?"

_Is he being serious right now?_

"Dango, he came onto me. I was just sitting here minding my own business," I try putting my hand on his shoulder but he moves away.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

I fold my hands together, "Well, long story short, I had a not so great phone call with my mother so I escaped here. And I wanted to see you, but you don't seem happy to see me. What gives?"

I'm genuinely confused and annoyed. Yesterday it seemed like Dango couldn't wait to see me again. Was it all just an act? Did he have some ulterior motive for turning on the charm?

He still won't open up. His face is turned away from mine and his fingers are tapping on the table like he's nervous or stressed. He's not acting like his usual confident self.

"Dango, talk to me! You're making me feel like I did something wrong when I didn't! Maybe we could go for a walk or something?"

He speaks up, "Tyler, you could have anyone you wanted. What's got you drawn to me?"

What's got me drawn to him? I don't know if there's enough ways to explain the pull he has on me. All I can think of are magnets.

He adds, "I know I'm good-looking and can dance my ass off but surely there's something more you like?"

"We've only been on one date, there's still so much we have to learn about each other. Ask me again after we've been on a few dates. Deal?"

Dango finally looks at me with those handsome brown eyes, "Are you asking me out, Breezey?"

_There's my Dango._

"Yes, I am. But this time, let's go somewhere totally different. No clubs, no roller rinks, a place where we won't run into people we know. Just you and me."

"Yeah, I think I'd be down with that. Sorry for getting all jelly." Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit flattered by him being jealous. Just hope it won't be a habit.

"May I ask why you got like that?"

Dango lowers his head down like he's about to reveal a secret, "It's really silly. But, that's the new guy I was telling you about. He's been a handful to deal with but what's really bothering me is that he's younger than me. Being around him makes me feel so damn old and I'm only 27. I'm sure you desire someone who can keep up with you."

I have a small laugh at how silly he's acting, "Dango, you're talking as if you're as old as Marlon Brando. You're nowhere near old and I bet you can dance circles around that Adam guy."

He lets out a smug chuckle, "Well, his move set is very basic."

I cup his chin, "Then you've got nothing to be 'jelly' about. I've only got eyes for you. And I happen to like older guys."

Dango's trying to keep a cool facade but I can see a little smile forming, "Aren't you lucky? I've got the libido of a young stallion and I'm experienced in life."

I'm not sure if he can tell how warm and tingly I'm feeling. Oh, who am I kidding? Little green men from Mars can tell I'm blushing all the way from there.

He puts a hand on my knee, "Is it fine if I rest my hand here? It's really tired." If I'm being completely honest, it's not too far from a more sensitive area.

"Sure, Dango. But no funny stuff!" I tease him.

He responds innocently, "Who? Me? I'm a very good boy."

_Mmm hmm, you're a real Choir boy. I can see you polishing your halo._

The past two weeks were pretty fab, for the most part. But, by date number three I couldn't shake the feeling that Dango was holding back.

On our second date, I stayed true to my word and picked a neutral spot, a local White Castle. I know, it's not exactly a romantic five-star restaurant, quite the opposite. But seeing as we're both tight on money and rely heavily on public transportation, it seemed like the best option.

However, on date number three, Dango threw a curveball and thought we should have an "outdoorsy adventure." Not gonna lie, I freaked out when he mentioned this, I thought I was gonna have to go hiking in a forest. Luckily, his idea of an outdoor date was going to the famous Venice Beach Boardwalk. Despite having lived here for nearly four years, I had never gone there so I was really excited and I couldn't contain it.

So, there we are in our best board shorts and loose-fitting shirts. In all honesty, I was fairly dressed up in blue polo and white slacks while Dango was more casual. I even had my favorite sunglasses resting on top of my head. Also, I just love how the sun made my hair look like gold (and to think I almost wore a hat!) Dango looked absolutely sun kissed.

On the subject of kissing, there were a couple of times we almost shared our first but certain things got in the way.

I couldn't understand it. Dango's such a romantic Casanova one minute but then acts like a shy prepubescent boy the next. I walk over to where the ocean laps against the sand, my shoes in hand, and look out to the horizon. The sun's starting to set and it's a beautiful array of orange, yellow, and red.

Dango's skipping rocks on the water, and I must say, he's got great aim. Though his arm does tire out and he comes back to stand beside me. He continues rolling his arm.

Concern gets the best of me, "Is it aching?"

"A little, yeah. I had a bad injury playing ball when I was younger. Was gonna be a major leaguer but," he sighs, "it wasn't meant to be."

I'm overcome with sympathy after hearing that and wrap my arms around his torso. I even give his arm a kiss. He puts his other arm around my waist, moving his hand in gentle circles.

He looks so beautiful and vulnerable and all I want to do is protect him and possibly love him.

_What am I saying? I can't be in love so soon. I doubt he feels the same way._

But my heart and mind are not on the same frequency and I let my heart take over. I place both hands on each side of his face for a kiss and our lips meet. It almost feels like our lips were made for each other in the sense that they fit together so well.

Much like two missing puzzle pieces.

The kiss is sweet and gentle, but before it can get too passionate Dango breaks it up.

My eyes flutter open, "Dango? Where did you go?"

"I'm right here, Tyler."

He's sitting on the sand with his head buried in his hands, I lean down to his level. I'm sort of playing with his wavy hair until his shoulders start shaking.

He sniffles a bit all while concealing his face from mine, "God, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

I give him a hug and he begins sobbing in my arms, "You don't have to be sorry. Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" I gently stroke his head.

Between the sobs he replies, "I just don't know if I can do this, Breezey. I-I've got all this stuff... these feelings that won't go away no matter how hard I try to push them away."

I rub soothing circles on his back, "What kind of feelings?"

He comes out of his shell a little but still refuses to make eye contact, "Like I'm not good enough... that I'm not worth anyone's love. And that I still might have feelings for this other person. It's all very confusing and painful."

_I feel a pang in my chest knowing Dango's still in love with someone else. Someone who isn't me. But he's vulnerable right now and I won't get angry with him._

I try to steady my breathing and keep a calm facade, "Is it someone at the club?"

Dango shakes his head, "There's a strict 'no dating' rule and those boys are like family."

I let out a heavy sigh, "Then, who is it? I kinda need to know."

Dango cries some more, "Her name's Summer, we've been together for a long time. She's moved on but I'm not sure if I have."

He adds, "Misery loves my company, Tyler. And I'm so, so, sorry. You deserve better."

_Well, he's not wrong about that._

I help Dango get up to his feet and we start walking back to the boardwalk.

"I think we should both go home, it's clearly been a long day for the both of us."

He responds, "Let me at least walk you home. Please?" His brown eyes are still red and puffy.

I'm tempted to say no simply because I'm also hurting but I'll deal with that another day.

"Sure."

We take the bus back to the campus and he walks me to the building that I'm residing in. We stand in front of each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

All that I can manage is, "Well, I'm going to get some rest. I hope you do too."

_I really want to give him a kiss on the cheek but I probably shouldn't. I have no idea what we even are at this point._

Dango gives me a side hug, wishes me a goodnight and then disappears into the night.

Safely tucked in bed wearing my favorite pair of PJs, I think to myself:

_I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I refuse to cry..._

Needless to say, I cried enough tears to fill up Niagara Falls... twice. I tried to keep my sobs quiet but that wasn't going to happen in a small two-bedroom dorm.

Liv's the one to check up on me.

In a calm, soothing voice she says, "Hey, sweet Prince. What's with the tears?" She lays down on my bed, wrapping me in a warm embrace.

I quickly dry my tears, attempting to save face, "I didn't know you were still here."

"I was on my way out when I heard you doll-face."

I give her a kiss on the forehead, "Well, I'm fine. You should get home before it gets too dark out."

Liv giggles a little, "You're not a very good liar. And I'm not leaving this bed until you give me the deets."

"Liv, please," I plead, "It still hurts too much to talk about it."

She raises her hands up in defeat, "Alright, Breeze, I won't force it out of you. But I don't want you hurting either. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that your date didn't go so great?"

"No," I whimper, I feel another round of tears wanting to fall.

"Do I need to have a private chat with Dancer Guy?"

"No, he didn't do anything wrong."

"Clearly he did, Tyler, or you wouldn't be so broken up."

"All of my fears and worries came true."

"Like what?"

"It was dumb of me to date a... someone like him."

"Someone like him?" She raises an eyebrow.

"You know, someone that just puts his body on display like that." All of a sudden Liv's looking at me in a way that made me nervous.

"Wow! Do you have any idea how judgey you sound? People that 'put their bodies on display' are still people." She then gets up, grabs my jacket and a pair of shoes, "Put these on. You're coming with me."

"For what?" A groan escapes, I just wanna sleep.

"You'll find out when we get to my place."

She practically drags me to the YWCA, it took a while to get there but once we do she turns to me in a surprisingly serious manner.

"You wait out here, I'll be right out." She goes inside the building and I decide to sit on the curb.

A couple minutes later, Liv comes back with a paper bag and sits next to me, "What I'm about to show you is between you and me. I haven't even told Ruby about it."

"Um, ok? Should I be worried?"

"No point in that, it's from the past. Not much can be done about that," she shrugs, "Anyway, I want you to look at it with an open mind."

I motion for her to get on with it, I can't stand the anticipation. She promptly but quietly pulls out what looks like a magazine from the paper bag. Before handing it over to me, she clutches it to her chest looking down on it solemnly.

I take it from her hands slowly and look at it confusingly, "What am I supposed to see, Liv?"

"Look at the front cover," she responds, biting on her thumbnail.

I do as she says and even though it's dark out and my only source of light is a flickering street lamp, it's clear as day that the cover girl is none other than Liv herself. She looks a bit younger than she is now and in the most scantily clad outfit imaginable, she's hardly wearing anything truth be told.

"That was taken a couple of months after I moved here. I hardly had any money and wasn't getting any acting gigs yet. The guy that works for this magazine made me an offer and I took it. I'm actually wearing a lot less in the pictures inside."

I put the magazine down to give her a hug, "Oh, Livvy."

"I'm no better than that dancer guy, Tyler. But this one moment in my life doesn't define me and what Dango does shouldn't define him. Do you get what I'm saying?"

_I do get what she's saying but at the same time I kinda don't. Why would anyone subject themselves to being objectified like that? I couldn't do it. But, then again, I've lived a privileged life. Silver spoon and all._

I run my fingers through my golden tresses, "Liv, in all honesty, why are you friends with me?"

"Because I like you. Don't get me wrong, you were kind of a snob at first but once you put your walls down I got to see the real you and he's a pretty cool guy. But even now, I feel like you're not being yourself 100%. Ruby feels the same way too. Like you're still holding back and I don't know why."

_I feel like she's seeing right through me like a crystal ball. Funny enough, that's exactly how I feel about Dango._

Liv asks a tough question, "Knowing what I did, do you think any less of me? Be honest."

"Liv, that's not fair. You're my friend, that's all that matters to me."

"What if I killed someone?"

"Obviously I'd have a problem with that. You didn't kill anyone just to be clear right?"

She sticks her blue tongue out at me.

"I'll take that as no."

"Wrong! It's a HECK NO!"

We start laughing like a bunch of crazies on the curb, leave it to Liv to find humor in everything even if it's a bit morbid. But I love her for it.

She gives me a little playful shove, "But if you tell anyone about this picture, I might kill you."

"I won't tell a soul."

She lifts her pinky to me, "Pinky promise?" And I loop mine with hers.

_My main takeaway from this whole thing is: I'm a judgemental prick. Correction: A two-faced judgemental prick. I'm tempted to blame this attitude on my upbringing but let's be real, I'm an adult and should know better than to do that. Just because my parents are like that doesn't mean I should be too._

But one thing remains out of my control, Dango is in love with someone else. And I have to learn to live with that, no matter how hard it may be.

Love sucks.


End file.
